megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lan Hikari (anime)
Lan Hikari, known as in Japan, is the main protagonist of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, a role he shares with his NetNavi MegaMan.EXE. A fifth grader at ACDC Elementary School, Lan is joined by his friends in his many adventures as he fights evil. He is the only son of Yuichiro and Haruka Hikari. Overview Lan is a young and headstrong boy, often letting his achievements and victories get to his head making him over confident, leading to his judgement being clouded. He is, however, a sharp and skilled netbattler, bringing unexpected victory against an opponent when they believe they have the upper hand. His impressive show of skill lead him to be recruited as a Net Savior, where he showed an equal talent in fighting when cross fused. He has a short temper, and can easily annoyed by a situation that frustrates him, and often has a foul mouth during these situations. As the series progresses, Lan matures and gains a level head, no longer rushing into situations over confidently or without thinking and working alongside his comrades to tackle situations, as well as asking and taking advice from others. Lan is loyal and kind to not only his friends, but most others he meets during his journeys, even his enemies, leading to him making many friends and allies. He is the childhood friend of Maylu Sakurai, who shows romantic interest in him, though he is oblivious to it most of the time. Over time, he makes friends with rivals Chaud Blaze and Raika and the three make a team. History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Lan debuts losing a net battle against local bully Dex Ogreon, with his NetNavi GutsMan fighting Lan's NormalNavi, which, though he shows great skill with, is unfit for battle. His father, Yuichiro Hikari, comes through on his promise to make Lan a custom NetNavi upon his entering the fifth grade, and gives him MegaMan. Despite Lan's initial reprehension of the blue Navi, thinking he was small and weak, MegaMan showed great prowess in stopping viruses causing an oven fire in Lan's house, defeating GutsMan, and then defeating Mr. Match’s NetNavi TorchMan when he set Maylu Sakurai's house on fire, and the two become fast friends. Lan and MegaMan clashed with Match and the other World Three agents, Count Zap, Maddy, and Yahoot, during his adventures while aided by three mysterious NetAgents and many new friends along the way as well as meeting his then-rival Chaud Blaze, of whom he and his NetNavi ProtoMan were initially unimpressed with the two's skills. The two then participate in the N1 Grand Prix, where they learn of and practice the legendary Program Advance and overcome many opponents, including the World Three and their Solo NetNavis StoneMan and BlasterMan, before facing off against Chaud and ProtoMan in the finals. MegaMan and ProtoMan engage in an epic fight, and even when the arena begins to sink into the sea due to a structural failure, Lan and Chaud saw the fight through to the end, where ProtoMan is the victor. Despite having won the respect of their rivals, MegaMan is deleted when the awakened PharaohMan attacks the two Navis and MegaMan takes the blow for ProtoMan, shocking everyone present and crushing Lan's spirit. Though hope seemed lost, MegaMan's emblem appears on the screens of the PETs of Lan's friends, and they come together to help revive MegaMan, who then defeats PharaohMan. As prize for winning second place in the N1, Lan and MegaMan take a trip around the world where they travel to Jyawaii, where them and their friends encounter a ghost ship and meet cyber idol Aki , Netopia, where Lan forges a strong friendship with Raoul and helps him and the local residents of Heaven City stop the corrupt Mayor Daryl from destroying their homes and where he takes on Ms. Million's Survival Seven game in Brand City with the help of Chaud , Kingland, where Lan battles Count Zap once more , and finally Namaste, where Lan indulges on curry from several locations before taking on the World Three agents once more before returning home. The duo are then introduced to the NetCity where the learn about Grave while destroying their virus factory underneath the city. Lan and MegaMan then clash with Grave and their operatives while learning about Style Change and meet Princess Pride of Brightland, of whom Lan becomes close friends with. Lan also befriends Tora and Kyuta Hoshida and helps Pride save KnightMan from the treachery of MoltanicMan and prevents the World Three from being revived before his and MegaMan's final clash with Grave, FreezeMan, and their Grave Virus Beast. With the aid of his friends and allies, Match's new Navi HeatMan, and the mysterious Navi Bass, Grave is defeated once and for all. Lan then meets Dex's younger brother Chisao and helps his father qualm a new experiment involving bringing the cyber world materialize in the real world, defeating the Life Virus causing all the problems. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Early on in the series, Lan shows great potential in Net Battling after stopping the Darkloid FlashMan.EXE, and is recruited as a Net Savior. As the series progresses he meets many other Net Saviors, such as Gorou Misaki and PrismMan.EXE, Raika and SearchMan.EXE, and even Chaud Blaze and ProtoMan. Rockman.EXE Stream ''TBA ''Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program :''This film takes place between episodes 22 and 29 of Stream. Episodes 29 and beyond are summarized after this section. ''Stream'' cont. TBA ''Rockman.EXE Beast ''TBA ''Rockman.EXE Beast+ ''TBA Powers, abilities, and forms Lan, despite being human, gains abilities when cross fused with MegaMan, obtaining roughly the same powers as him, though due to cross fusion straining Lan already, he cannot hold these forms nearly as long or as well as MegaMan. Cross Fusion Performed with MegaMan. Lan forms an “armor” of MegaMan on himself, allowing him to fight enemies in the real world with the assistance of a Dimensional Area. Double Soul Lan utilizes Double Soul when going up against C.F. LaserMan in the season finale of Axess. Because Cross Fusion already uses up much of Lan's strength, adding Double Soul onto it drained Lan of his energy quickly. Despite loading Proto Soul into his PET with the others, he never uses it. Metal Soul C.F. MegaMan uses Metal Soul to enhance his strength and durability, allowing him to defend against being crushed by C.F. LaserMan's fist. Torch Soul C.F. MegaMan countered C.F. LaserMan's Star Break Laser with Torch Soul's Fire Arm. Thunder Soul C.F. MegaMan uses Thunder Soul's Elec Beam to break the ground underneath C.F. LaserMan, causing him to lose his footing. Search Soul In an effort to finish off Regal, Lan uses Search Soul's Scope Gun, barely having enough energy to aim. He manages to lock on and fire, but this does not phase C.F. LaserMan. LanMetalSoul.png|Metal Soul C.F. MegaMan. LanFireSoul.png|Torch Soul C.F. MegaMan. LanThunderSoul.png|Thunder Soul C.F. MegaMan. LanSearchSoul.png|Search Soul C.F. MegaMan. Beast Out When Beyondard Dr. Wily begins to pour the Beast Factor into RockMan after the former absorbed Trill's data to gain the power of the Synchronizer in an effort to eradicate it, Netto cross fuses with Rockman in an attempt to save his friend. The result of this was , which combined the powers of Glaga and Falzer into C.F. Rockman and making him immensely powerful, allowing him to easily crush the Super Cyber Beast. Battle Chips Battle Chips carried by Lan. *CyberSword *WideSword *LongSword *MiniBoomer (severalSkullmania!) *Drill Arm *Area Steal *Holy Dream *... Other Appearances The anime versions of Netto and Rockman are the main characters of Rockman.EXE WS, a video game for the Wonderswan Color that loosely adapts the events of the first season of the show. Gallery MMNTWLan.png|Lan in the first season of the anime. MegaCrossFusion.jpg|Art render of C.F. MegaMan's second Cross Fusion form. Trivia *In the anime, MegaMan is not Lan’s brother Hub, and there no mention of him over the course of the series. *Lan’s favorite food is curry. He frequents the World Three curry-shop MaHa Ichiban, and in Rockman.EXE Beast both participates in and judges curry contests. *Lan created the precursor to the wireless jack-in port. *Lan’s worst subject is math. References Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:NetOps Category:Cross Fusion users Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages